


Going Home

by panicked_in_the_ballroom



Series: Out for the Count [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicked_in_the_ballroom/pseuds/panicked_in_the_ballroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 years old. And alone. It wasnt her choice, she was left in a hotel room. Roxy "Rocket" Winter is a hunter. She and her older brother Ryan were left to their own devices after their parents were slaughtered during a hunt. But Ryan has been gone for too long and Roxy is out of money. She calls her best friend, who thinks shes going on a suicide mission, and calls on the Winchesters to find her and help her. But some crazy things have been happening. When the crushing blow is made, will Roxy be able to survive it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

"If I'm not back in 6 days, you leave, do you hear me?"  
"But Ryan, how will you--"  
"Do you hear me?!"  
I sighed in defeat. "Yeah. But, Ryan, I should come with you."  
He shook his head. "Rocket, it's too dangerous. We stick with the plan. And if I find out that you came along, Im leaving you with Jo and Ellen."  
He picked up his bag, kissed my forehead, and walked out the door.

And that was the last time I saw my big brother in 17 days.

On the sixth day, I left my hotel room on my motorcycle. I couldnt look back. I wasnt allowed to. My brother and I always had this agreement. If he went on a hunt alone, there was the chance he wouldnt come back. Even though he always came back for me, I always had that fear looming over me. The fear of being the last one.  
The worst part was that I was in Florida and I didnt know anybody in Florida. The closest people to me were the Harvelles. It took me a week to get to the bar. Well, what was the bar. The only thing on the location was scorched floorboards. The bar had to have been burned down for quite a while now.  
Now I have nobody. Well, except for my best friend. I called him a few days later. He lived somewhere in Massachusetts and I was in Seattle about to work a job.  
"Roxy? Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, I guess. But, Ben, Ryan is gone. I need to get back on track so I need to start getting back into things, I guess."  
"He's gone?! Are you okay?"  
Now, Ben is my best, albeit ONLY, friend. Ive never needed to lie to him, but I couldnt let him worry about me.  
"Im fine. I can take care of myself, babe." I could almost hear him roll his eyes over the phone and I laughed.  
"I just, uh, needed someone to know. Just in case."  
"Roxy, what are you talking about?"  
"Oh, baby, theres always the risk of never coming home. Its a war."  
"Promise me that you'll come back to me when this case is done, okay?"  
I scoffed. "I'll talk to you later, my dear."  
"Roxy, no, wait!"

And today is the fourth day Ive gone without food and shelter.

It was 17 degrees out and rain was coming down in buckets. I was lying in an alley, bleeding from a cut in my neck and cheek, starving and exhausted. A lone vampire was stalking towards me. I'd separated it from the rest of the clan and was about to kill it when it attacked. And I was done for.  
I lay there, beaten, bloody, and exhausted when I heard the screach of tired from behind my predator. It turned towards the sound. I heard faint shouting. It kind of went like this:  
"Sam! Grab the kid!"  
"Dean, look out!"  
CRASH!  
"Dean!"  
I caught the sillhouette of the monster rushing at me. It grabbed me and held me up towards, what I believed to be, headlights.  
"Put her down!"  
"Run! Get out of here..." I choked out.  
It growled at whatever the two men were doing to provoke it and threw me at the brick wall to the right of me and I landed on cold, wet pavement. I heard a scream and the patter of running feet on the wet cement.  
"Roxy Winter? My name is Dean. Ben sent us. You're going to be just fine, alright?"  
I groaned as I was lifted off of the ground and placed on a leather seat, out of the cold, wet world. And, for the first time in 21 days, I actuall felt a strange sense of safeness. Like I was home.  



End file.
